


Pancakes

by VampireVengence



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Bad Cooking, Engagement, Fire, Gen, Jalex (All Time Low), Jalex - Freeform, Jalex Oneshot, Love, M/M, Pancakes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 01:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6033547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex thinks Valentine's Day is completely pointless so Jack gives him a reason to celebrate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

When Alex pulled up outside the house after a long days work all he wanted to do was relax. Maybe have a bubble bath and a glass of wine, but mostly he just wanted to curl up with his boyfriend and enjoy whatever was left of Valentine's day. Today was supposed to be his day off but of course he just had to get called in. _Sickness bug my ass! Josh just wanted to spend the day with Oli._

What he had not been expecting however was the loud beeping of the smoke alarm. Confused, he ran up the path to the porch and quickly unlocked the front door. He wrenched it open for a large cloud of smoke to come billowing out. He coughed hard before pulling the neck of his shirt up over his nose and mouth and heading in.

His eyes streamed in the smog that still hung heavy in the air and he coughed again. "Jack?!" He called as he made his way through the house, trying to locate the source of the smoke. He followed the sound of coughing to the kitchen to find Jack and what seemed to be a sauce pan that was on fire. "Lex?" He called. The smoke was so thick that neither of them could see.

Alex quickly grabbed the handle and practically threw the pan into the sink, running the water to extinguish the flames. He then opened all the windows and the glass door that lead out to the back yard in order to let out some of the smoke.

Jack coughed violently and Alex shoved him out of the back door and into the fresh air. He sat down on the grass and Alex knelt in front of him instantly cheeking him over for burns. "Lex I'm fine." He grumbled as Alex continued to fuss.   
"We should get you checked out at the hospital. You could have inhaled a lot of smoke."   
"I'm fine." Jack repeated, more forcefully this time. He'd stopped coughing now and apart from seeming a little frazzled he was perfectly okay so Alex let it be.

"Jack what happened?" He asked instead, causing the younger lad to blush.   
"I was uh... trying to make pancakes." Alex frowned. They had long since established Jack's lack of culinary skills when on the first day of college he'd almost burnt down the entire apartment block where they were living, trying to make Ramen. He had since been banned from all kitchens.

"Why would you be making pancakes?" Jack blushed even darker and scratched at the back of his neck. "I wanted to make a special meal for Valentine's Day." Alex smiled softly at his love. "Jack you didn't need to go to all that trouble. It's only Valentine's day."

The pair hadn't done anything big on Valentine's Day for years. Alex was a firm believer that if you're in love with someone you should show them every day of the year not just on one specific holiday therefore it was somewhat redundant. They usually just ended up curling up with a movie or something.

Jack bit his lip and looked down at his hands. "I just... I wanted this to be special." Alex furrowed his eyebrows, even more confused. "What are you talking about?" Jack looked back up nervously. "I uh, Alex I love you." He began before he started fumbling through his pockets. "Shit." He muttered before standing up. "Hold that thought, I'll be back in a second." He said before running back into the house leaving Alex alone and confused in the slowly settling dusk.

He soon returned a little out of breath and extremely nervous. "I just uh, I wanted to... I mean... I just." Alex stood up and pressed a kiss to his lips.   
"Slow down and think about what you're trying to say." Jack rolled his eyes.   
"I know what I want to say. Hell I had a whole speech planned out and everything. Fuck." Alex chuckled and ran a hand through Jack's hair smiling softly. "God you've always had a way of distracting me." He lent down and kissed Alex softly. "Fuck it." He mumbled before taking Alex's hand and getting down on one knee. "Lex marry me?"

To say Alex was shocked was the understatement of the century. The fact that he and Jack even had a relationship was an amazement to everyone who knew them due to Jack's reputation as a man whore. He liked sex and hadn't wanted a serious relationship, but he'd grown up. A lot more than even Alex had realised it seemed.

"Lex?" He'd been quiet too long. Alex knelt down opposite and pulled Jack into a hard kiss. He was actually on the verge of tears when he pulled away he was so happy. "Yes. Fuck yes, yes!" Jack laughed with mild relief and lent his forehead against Alex's, gently placing the ring on his finger. "I know you don't see the point of Valentine's Day but at least now we've got a real reason to celebrate." Alex continued to smile, a tear slowly running down his cheek. "I hope they're happy tears." Jack mumbled, wiping it away with his thumb. "I love you." Alex told him, leaning in and kissing his new fiancé once more. "Happy valentine's day Lex."  
"Happy Valentine's day Jack."


End file.
